Voldemort's Heir
by Romulus
Summary: This is a response to Blue Tigerlily's Challenge. Voldemort's neice attends Hogwarts and finds out she has a strange connection with someone there. Trelawney's Preiction can destroy every friendship she has made. PG-13 for a little blood and swearing.


A/N: This is in response to a challenge by Blue Tigerlily. I hope I'll be damn proud of myself, like she says I should be. 

Requirements:   
A daughter of Snape or Voldemort or niece of Voldemort or Snape (must be normal to good looking nothing over done) comes to Hogwarts during Harry's 5th or 6th year and must be the same year as Harry or Ginny. (SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THE #1 MAIN CHARACTER) She must be on the side of light (Harry's side). Her father sends her a birthday present to her that means a lot to her. Her birthday must be in September but not the 1st or 2nd of September. Remus Lupin returns as either a teacher, tutor, or friend and/or Sirius Black returns as teacher, tutor, or Dog and Spy (or even teacher,spy and dog if you want). The Rest I Leave To You! Good Luck!   
Read Below:   
(you do not have to use these but can if you want, Just ideas to help you get the juices going and you can change these ideas   
around as you please)   
A.) She is sorted into Hufflepuff,   
1.) She stands up to Snape or at the very least doesn't cry.   
2.) Is endlessly loyal to Harry or Ron but not in love.   
B.) She is sorted into Slytherin,   
1.) Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson HATE her and make her life Hell or close to it.   
C.) She is sorted into Gryffindor,   
1.) Has a Secret that she is hiding.   
2.) Helps Harry with: new powers that he has, becoming animagi, wandless magic.   
3.) Professor Trelawney says like she does every year that she will either die, or will be the end of harry, or that she is total evil.   
D.) She is sorted into Ravenclaw,   
1.) Madly in love with Ron and him with her   
2.) At times seams like she knows too much, like hermione, but knows stuff that isn't school work like, wandless magic, knowing   
about dark magic, or knowing very old spells and/or potions.   
E.) Does most of the work either with Harry and Hermione and Ron or goes and does the work alone to help to rescuse/save   
someone (Voldemort captures, poisons, and/or injures Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Sirius and/or Snape)   
F.) Is totally unafraid of Voldemort or his name.   
G.) Becomes friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione and has a sort of connection with Ron like the one Harry has with Voldemort.   
Example: Knows when Ron is has nightmares, is worried, unhappy, scared, or mad at someone/something.(Why is she connected   
with Ron?)   


~**~ 

December Electra Riddle sighed and leaned her had back against the soft leather seat. Her raven hair fell freely in front of her tanned face and she gently closed her green eyes. Suddenly, the limousine jolted to a stop, and her eyes flew open, wide in alarm, and she looked frantically around.   
"I am terribly sorry, Miss Riddle. Someone just ran out into the road!" The driver said.   
December swore at him in fierce Russian and unbuckled herself. She opened the car door and carefully set her pristine, delicate green high heel on the pavement. Her sweeping red skirts followed, then her slender body cloaked in the silky red fabric, and finally all five foot nine inches of her sixteen year old body had emerged from inside the limo. She lifted her slightly large Russian nose into the air and sniffed, the smell of fresh blood drifting up into her nostrils.   
"Dammit Nikolai, you killed someone." She hissed in Russian to the limo driver as she walked quickly to the front of the vehicle.   
December quickly put a hand to her chest when she saw the body, her heartbeat and breathing becoming rapid. A motionless man (or was it a boy?) lay sprawled in the road, coated in his deep red, oozing blood. Most girls would scream, but December was used to blood; in her family relatives killed one another all the time.   
With a sigh, the teenager knelt down beside the boy and turned him over onto his back. His eyes were closed gently, but his mouth was open in a scream. December wiped a spot of blood off his forehead, took his head in her hands, and pressed her lips to the clean flesh on his face. She squeezed her eyes shut as a blast of green light erupted from her body, and sunk into the man's. She tore herself away, feeling weak and woozy, and his eyelids fluttered open.   
"Nikolai!" December gasped, grabbing onto the car to steady her shaking body. "Help me! I'm going to faint..."   
And the world blackened. 

* * *

Two months later, September first, to be exact, December Riddle slowly climbed the steps that led to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's, office. She could barely breathe, let alone walk. The events of the past two months were spinning in her head.   
She was a witch. A very good one at that, since she was able to do magic without ever having been trained. Her beloved uncle, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was evil, not a kind old man. She had inherited her magic, her wandless magic and a new, strange ability to speak to serpents, from him. When she had healed that man in the street, it had been his blood coursing through her veins at that moment. To protect herself from ridicule at Hogwarts, even though few there knew that Tom Riddle was indeed Lord Voldemort, she had changed her name.   
December Riddle was now December Kochaniwitz, the Russian exchange student.   
December gripped the railing, gasping for breath. What she needed now was one of her father's loving bear hugs. But he wasn't here. All she had to grab onto was the railing.   
She listened to students in the Great Hall below, eating at some magical feast they always had the first day of term. The thought of food made December nauseous, so she continued up the stairs, her heels clicking loudly on the marble.   
When she finally reached the Headmasters office, she knocked loudly on his door, pushed back a lock of her black, messy hair, and pointed her prominent Russian nose up into the air.   
"Ahhh. December Riddle. Enter, please." Dumbledore said softly from behind the door.   
December opened the door and stepped into the office. She sat down in a chair facing the tall old man, and looked into his bright eyes. "H-how do you know my name?" She asked.   
"I am the headmaster. It is my duty." He smiled knowingly at her. "Welcome to Hogwarts."   
"I hear there are houses. Which shall I be in?" She asked.   
"Well..." The old man stood up gracefully and walked over to a cabinet. He set an old, worn hat on a stool. "The Sorting Hat will decide that."   
"I am supposed to put that hat on my head? On my beautiful head? Has it ever been washed?"   
"I do not believe it has. That would ruin the magic, I suppose. Yes, you must put the hat on, or else you will be sitting here until you die."   
Slowly, December walked over to the stool, sat down, and jammed the hat onto her head. A voice whispered in her ear, _A Riddle? You uncle was in Slytherin, your father in Gryffindor. Which is in your heart? Hmm...You are brave. Yet cunning. You are so much like Tom Riddle, yet so different. I know just where to put you..."GRYFFINDOR_!" The hat finally shouted. December flung the hat off her head and gracefully stood up.   
"Now. Where do I go?" She asked quickly, wanted to leave Dumbledore's stuffy office.   
"You have eaten?" December nodded. "You may go to your Common Room. I'd say everyone is done with the feast."   
Happily, December left the office, and headed back towards the main staircase. This time, they were not deserted. The hall was flooded with students, ranging from ages eleven to seventeen, looking so different, yet so similar in their Hogwarts robes. She felt out of place in her shimmery blue dress, and scanned the crowd for someone she knew was in Gryffindor.   
"Excuse me? Harry Potter?" She tapped the boy on the shoulder, and he looked at her. "Can I please follow you to the Gryffindor Common Room? I'm December Kochaniwitz. I am an exchange student from Russia."   
"I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Welcome to England." Harry said with a smile. "Of course you can follow us. I'd be glad to show you around."   
December turned to look at Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley when they all stopped at the bottom of a staircase. "Someone fell through the trick step." Harry told her.   
Hermione had loads of bushy brown hair, and mocha brown eyes. She had a slight dusting of freckles on her delicate nose, and December observed that her high, prominent cheek bones would look amazing with a bit of light blush. She was wearing her black Hogwarts robes, a tall black wizards hat, a gray skirt, white socks, a white shirt covered by a gray vest, and a gold and crimson striped tie. Hermione smiled at December, and she noticed that her teeth were perfectly straight.   
Ron's head was covered in bright red hair, and he had bright bluish eyes. His nose was covered in twice s many freckled as Hermione's, and his were a strange orange color. He was tall and thin, but actually seemed like he was athletic too. He had a small pinkish mountain shaped cut on his forehead, which actually looked more like a strange scar. He turned to look back at December, and a quick thought skidded through her mind. _I've seen him before. _Before it was quickly dismissed with another. _He is rather handsome._   
"We're moving." Harry announced, beginning to walk. December followed, lifting up her flowing skirt as she walked.   
Five minutes later they were climbing through a hole behind a portrait of a Fat Lady in a puffy pink dress. December looked around the Gryffindor Common Room, an unimpressed expression on her face. She yawned. "I'm exhausted. Hermione, darling, where do I sleep?"   
"In the sixth year dormitory, of course. Follow me." Hermione led the way across the Common Room and up a flight of winding stairs.   
"A dormitory?" December looked around at the dark stone walls. "If I must. I'd much rather prefer my own suite."   
"There are no suites in Hogwarts." Hermione opened a door with a plaque reading "6th years" and stepped inside. "Welcome to your new bedroom."   
December frowned at the cluttered room. "Four sixteen year old girls in one room? With one bathroom? And two windows? How can you live in this place?"   
"Well, in England, four girls can share a bedroom. People don't talk so fast and strangely so it's not loud. We just take turns with everything." Hermione answered, sitting on the end of her bed.   
December sighed. "It will do." She sat down on the bed by her trunk and flopped backwards. "Goodnight." she said angrily, closing her eyes.   
She heard Hermione laugh and leave the dormitory. December sighed. This would take some getting used to. 

* * *

_December was following someone. "Stop!" She tried to call, but her vocal chords were silent. She sped up. She had to catch him. She had to stop him._   
_ He was heading towards the road. He would run straight into it, and he would be dead. "NO!" December tried to choke out, but all that happened was she was left gasping for breath. She had to stop him._   
_ It was too late. A limousine swerved around the corner, heading straight for him. December picked up her skirt and ran, her high heels flying off her feet. She reached the road, and pushed him._   
_ All she saw was the bright headlights before she was hit. The pain seared through her body, but her forehead burned with inexplicable intensity. It was too much...She would pass out...___

December sat up quickly in bed, looking around at her new surroundings. She remembered her dream. It was so weird.   
She slowly touched her forehead, and felt pain shoot through her body. She climbed out of bed and padded across the wooden floor in her bare feet. She flicked on the bathroom light and looked in the mirror.   
December blinked. She had a small, pink, mountain shaped scar on her forehead.   
Exactly like Ron's.   
  


A/N: Okay. That was weird. What the heck did I just write? Oh well! This is only the first chapter. Review time now! 


End file.
